Computer or processor systems are typically packaged in a single box, or housing, including the CPU and the memory and the key subsystems such as a storage device and a graphics system (see FIG. 6). PCs, for example, have a graphics card plugged directly into a motherboard slot buried deep in the system chassis. A display in the form of a monitor, or data input devices such as a keyboard and a mouse are provided as separate units from the box housing the CPU and the key subsystems. Replacement of any of the subsystems requires opening the box containing these components. Most consumers or users are not qualified or knowledgeable enough to replace any of the components within the box.
Also, there is no easily recognizable difference between product (subsystem) families, within product families, or between product family members included in known computer systems. Customers would have to read point-of-sale material to understand the different components used in the system.
Some manufacturers of these systems use a logo or a sticker containing a phrase to indicate the kind of components that are inside the box. Examples are an “Intel Inside®” logo or the nVidia® “The way its meant to be Played™” sticker. These methods are not immediately obvious, especially to the retail consumer. The consumer must find the logo or sticker on the unit and read it to understand the capabilities of the PC.
A concept of a “Three Second Sales Pitch” means that within three seconds of seeing the product, the consumer will realize the advantages of this product over competitive products. On the point-of-sale material that accompany the product, the difference in wording might be only a model number. For example, the customer would read “9600XT” and “9800” and must realize that “9600XT” is better than “9800”. Unless the customer is familiar with both types of models, he or she would not be able to distinguish between the two models.